In the existing communication technology, a user might need to use a plurality of different phone numbers to meet requirements of work and daily life, in which landline telephones or mobile phones are involved. Due to the limitation of mobile terminals, only Dual SIM Dual Standby can be generally realized. If the user wants to use more phone numbers, more mobile terminals have to be used, which is inconvenient for the user to use. Moreover, the landline telephone can only be used for fixed installations, and if there is a need to use it in other places, this can only be done by means of such as call forwarding. Existing communication methods cannot meet the requirement that the user uses multiple telecommunication numbers at the same time. As a result, it is necessary to develop a device enabling one mobile terminal to use multiple telecommunication numbers.